Unopened Letters
by Laelia Sarai
Summary: After Al is found alone in an underground city and Ed is nowhere to be found, Winry writes a series of letters to her lost friend. Post series. End of series spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Thursday, April 17, 1915

2:54 PM

Ed,

So its been a week since the last time anyone saw you. The Tringham brothers found Al and brought him to Central. He's coming home today. Colonel Mustang said he had to stay in a hospital for awhile so they could run some tests on him. Al's got amnesia, the doctors said. The Colonel assured me it was nothing to worry about, that it was bound to happen because Al's soul had been out of his body for so long. But no one really knows what happened to you. Russell Tringham was the one who called me on the Colonel's word. He said he'd brought you to an underground city. The details were sketchy, but all that really bothers me is that you went down there and didn't come back.

Well, Ed, I would have written more, but Grandma and I have to go get Al from the station now. Wherever you are, I hope you're alright.

Winry


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday, April 19, 1915

6:37 PM

Ed,

Well, not like it's a surprise, but Al can't remember a thing passed the day you two tried to bring your mom back. He calls for you in his sleep. Its heartbreaking to hear him at night, crying 'nii-san' and whimpering. He sleeps a lot, too. It makes sense, though, considering his body hasn't really been in use for four years. It's like he's sick or something; all he can manage to do is sleep and eat. He was feverish last night, but I don't think its anything to worry about. Like I said, it sort of makes sense.

Oh, I forgot to mention this is the last letter; Rose is staying with us. She said she doesn't really have anywhere to go, so she and her baby are staying in one of the spare rooms. She's been like Al, only sleeping and eating. All I know is that she was with Al when he came up from the city. She promised to tell me everything when she feels better; she's had a headache since she got back, and a fever. Grandma's watching me like a hawk so I don't pester her until she's healthy. I'm just so worried about you.

There's been a lot going on recently. Colonel Mustang is going on trial for the murder of Fuhrer King Bradley soon. Normally there wouldn't even be a trial and he'd be sentenced to death on the grounds of high treason and assassination, but the word got out that Bradley was a Homunculus and was corrupt and all that, so the new Parliament is giving him a chance. Grandma said the trial is going to be broadcast on the radio, so I'll write to let you know what happens. I know the Colonel annoyed you, but I doubt you would have wanted him executed or imprisoned.

Well, Al's awake, so I should go help him eat. He's having a hard time walking; I'm assuming it's because he hasn't used his actual legs in so long. He'll be fine soon.

Winry


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday, April 30, 1915

11:34 AM

Ed,

So much has happened, I barely know where to begin.

Rose… she told me everything she knew. She said that Al had somehow become the Philosopher's Stone and that Dante, whoever she is, wanted to use the Stone's power to take Rose's body. She told me that you tried to stop her and that Envy, when he was a real human, was Hohenheim's son, technically your half-brother. And that when you found out, Envy had… Envy… he… he killed you. You were really dead.

Rose told me she was in a trance during this time, and that it was only your… death that woke her up. She said that a Homunculus named Gluttony started eating Al so he could retain the power of the Stone and somehow complete it. I really don't know how that works and it's really not important… she said Al used the power of the Stone to bring you back. And when you woke up you asked her to take Wrath and leave. And that's the last time she saw you.

Where did you go, Ed? She said you told her you were going to destroy the city. Surely you got out okay? …I don't want to think about this right now. I wish you'd come home.

Anyway, Roy's trial is over. It was such a high-profile case it went by fast. He got demoted to Corporal. It seems kind of harsh considering he was a Brigadier General going in, but considering he could have ended up on Death Row, this seems almost merciful.

Al's doing a lot better, too. He can walk on his own and he doesn't sleep as much. He still calls for you, though. He's started reading a bunch of old Alchemy books you two left around the house. Even though no one knows where you are, Al swears he's going to find you. I just hope someone does…

I miss you, Ed. We all do. Please come home soon.

Winry


End file.
